


Lance vs. Fenris

by DancingDowager



Series: From Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (but you can see that), Actor Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Insecure Lance (Voltron), International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2019, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith the Lance stan, M/M, Moviestar Lance, Razzle-Dazzle!, Theatre AU, Your boyfriend loves you, not technically important but this belongs in my, this makes much more sense if you're in both fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDowager/pseuds/DancingDowager
Summary: When Lance introduced Keith to his favourite computer game series, he didn't expect to hear about it - or him - so much.





	Lance vs. Fenris

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the International Fanworks Day prompt: characters doing fannish things. 
> 
> This takes place after the events of my Theatre AU story, 'Razzle-Dazzle!', which I hope to have up here as soon as my lovebug series 'Once Bitten, Twice Shy' is complete. It's not really important to this piece, but think of it as a kind of sneak-peak :)
> 
> EDIT: 'Razzle-Dazzle!' is out and you can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201543/chapters/45647596

“I’m just saying,” Keith went on, scowl as deeply entrenched as his opinion, “that if you look at what’s _actually in the canon_ , you’d see that he never presents it as a totally black and white issue.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance agreed without listening, bouncing on his toes, keys jingling in his hand. “Are you ready yet? We’re gonna be late.”

“ ‘s not like they’d mind,” Keith mumbled, grabbing a scarf and wrapping it three times around his neck.

“You done?” Lance leaned back to look his boyfriend over critically. Keith’s face was a pale sliver between folds of thick grey wool and an oversized hand-knitted red beanie, a Christmas gift from his own mom. “You know, you’d be warmer if you wore some proper gloves.”

Keith glared, voice a little muffled behind the layers. “I’m not changing them.”

“Fine.” Lance opened the door with a flourish, eager to hurry Keith from the house, and hopefully, the conversation.

No such luck. “I just feel like you’re misinterpreting him, that’s all.”

“Yeah, right,” Lance snorted, because wishing they could move on from the topic was _not_ the same as being willing to lose, “all that spiky, emo ‘mages are bad’ stuff? Totally my imagination.”

“Fenris isn’t _emo_ ,” Keith protested, allowing Lance to take his hand despite the annoyance lighting his eyes. “He has PTSD! You can’t blame him for struggling with that kind of trauma –”

“I get it, I get it!” Lance interrupted, tugging Keith closer to slip their joined hands into his jacket pocket, frustrated breaths steaming in front of him. The night air was bitter on his face, snow crunching under their steps. “Fenris has real issues. There. I admit it.”

Keith huffed, walking fractionally closer to his side but apparently unsatisfied. “I can’t believe you’d make light of something like that.”

“Keith, no.” Lance stopped, because hey; they were late already, and clearly drastic action was required if he wanted to discuss anything else at any point this evening. “I’m not making light of it: I totally understand that Fenris suffers from serious mental health problems due to his tragic past -”

“ _Traumatic_ past.”

“- and his amnesia. And yes, I agree that he isn’t as one-track minded as people think. What I _don’t_ understand,” Lance’s voice crept up despite himself, “is how I don’t see you for two months, and all you talk about when I get back is some computer game!”

Keith’s mouth popped out of the nest of wool around his neck, hanging open. He swallowed when he finally closed it, tongue prodding experimentally at his lip. “You’re the one who told me to play them.”

“Yeah, I did,” Lance admitted, setting off again with a few angry kicks to the snow, tugging Keith along by the hand he still had folded with his own. He’d thought _Dragon Age_ would be a good way for Keith to pass the time while he was away; he hadn’t expected this… _obsession_ when he got back. “I preferred it when your only fandom was me,” he declared, realising too late how that would sound.

But Keith didn’t respond. He picked up his feet to walk more comfortably next to him instead, leaning in.

“You’re jealous.”

“No.”

“Even you can’t act your way out of this one.”

“Okay, fine!” Lance spat, straightening up and meeting amusement written in indigo gaze. “I’m jealous. While I was away, and missing you, and _lonely_ , my cute boyfriend was totally getting a crush on some elf-dude. I bet you romanced him.” Keith’s cheeks coloured slightly, and Lance didn’t think it was the cold. “Both playthroughs?” he demanded, narrowing his gaze. Keith sank a little into his scarf.

“Stupid elf,” Lance muttered. “Stupid sexy tattoos and sexy voice and sexy… emo-ness.”

“Sounds more like _you_ have a crush on Fenris.”

Lance turned his head up, steaming breath curling around his nose. “I can see where you’re coming from, okay? I’m not blind. Or deaf.”

They walked on a short distance. Lance only dared look at Keith once, and found him frowning a little and chewing his lip. Not laughing, at least.

“You know, I really don’t have a crush on Fenris,” he said eventually, in even tones. Lance risked another look.

“I don’t believe you. You’ve been on about him since I got home.”

“I admire him, I guess?” Keith explained, ignoring Lance’s furtiveness. “He… never had a family. Or really knew himself. I think I just… got that.”

The vapour switched direction when Lance sucked in a chill breath, ready to apologise, or explain himself, or something, because Keith almost never talked like this.

“And yeah, I liked that he was determined to do something for himself. And I liked that even though he pushed Hawke away, he never stopped loving him.”

Oh. Oh yeah.

“I liked that Hawke could choose to forgive him for that.”

Geez. Oh man.

“… I can’t believe you were jealous of a video game character.”

“Well, excuse me! What was I supposed to do? I was hoping to come home to a super cuddly boyfriend and tell him all about the shoot, and you just wanted to talk about Two. It’s the weakest game in the series, Keith!”

Keith sighed. “You weren’t listening, were you?”

Lance hesitated out of guilt, but settled on righteous indignation. “Well, maybe not for the whole time. It was hours!”

“I called my Hawke Lance,” Keith rushed, words falling over each other until he bit his lip, colour bleaching from the spot.

“You… what?”

“On my second playthrough,” Keith admitted, sheepish now. “I made Hawke you.”

“Me? You made me Hawke?” His chest wriggled inside himself, figuring this out. “Why… why Hawke? Hawke loses, like, everything, and they don’t even get to stop the Chantry explosion. Why not the Warden? Or the Inquisitor?”

“Because Hawke is normal.”

Lance whined. “That’s not a good thing!”

“The Warden and the Inquisitor are both special,” Keith explained, frowning in concentration now. “They’re basically chosen. Only they have the powers needed to save the world, no one else. Hawke isn’t like that,” Keith considered, eyes and nose screwing up a little the way they always did when he was searching for the right words. “Hawke is just… a regular person. An amazing, talented person, but they’re not chosen or anything. They’re just doing their best.” Keith looked at Lance then, and he hardly noticed that he was holding his breath, and the inside of his mouth was going numb. “Hawke does whatever they can to help their family and friends. They don’t become a hero because of circumstances, it’s because of who they are.”

Lance gasped into the silence, and Keith blinked. Awkwardness mingled with their hanging breaths for just a moment before Keith broke it, willing the atmosphere away.

“Plus, I didn’t think I could handle seeing you flirt with Josephine.”

Lance laughed, extracting his hand from the shared pocket and wrapping his arm round Keith’s shoulders instead. It made walking awkward, but he found he didn’t mind. After a while, Keith peeked over in his direction.

“So are we good?”

“Yeah, we’re good.” Lance smiled back, lids dropping. “We’re like… Dorian levels of good. Fabulous.”

Keith sniggered. “As if you could ever beat Dorian.”

“Traitor!” Lance hissed, poking Keith in the ribs and scooping him back in when he flinched away. “I’m only forgiving you because you were jealous of me and Josie. But not Fenris, huh? Why not? He could take you.”

Keith blushed, looking away. He mumbled into his scarf.

“I can’t hear you,” Lance sang.

Keith glared even as he reddened. All wrapped up, he reminded Lance of a cross dormouse. He didn’t say so, not keen on getting hit.

“I’m… kind of like Fenris.”

“Are you?” Lance asked in mock surprise. Keith jerked away from him, but didn’t resist when Lance pulled him back again.

“Shut up”, he muttered, ducking his pink nose under folds of wool.

“Does this mean I should pin you to a wall when we get back?”

“Maybe,” Keith said, and took advantage of Lance’s breathless silence to escape from his hold, speeding up their slow meander. “Come on. Shiro’s probably wondering where we are.”

“Oh, ah…” Lance rubbed his nose, getting some feeling back into it. “They’re not coming. It’s actually just us.”

Keith stared, confused. “But you said -”

“Yeah, I know.” Lance looked hopefully at his boyfriend, shoulders rising. “I wanted to surprise you. And… I wanted you all to myself for a night.”

Keith stared for a moment longer before picking up Lance’s hand and starting them off again. “If I knew it was a date, I’d have worn something nicer.”

“Would you change your gloves?”

“Never.”

Lance laughed into the night air, the chill getting to his ears an almost pleasant sting. “I love you, you know that?”

“Yeah,” said Keith, casually. He smirked, and a shiver walked Lance’s spine, even after all this time. “After all…” Keith coughed and his chin dropped towards his chest, forcing the words out at the deepest, most velveteen pitch he could manage: “ ‘ _I am yours’_.”


End file.
